Halloween Dance
by CouldWeBe
Summary: Basically there is a halloween Dance, Adam, Ali, Clare and Eli go to the Dance as a group although Eli and Clare are dateing. They haven't been spending a lot of time together what happens when Bianca starts talking to Eli? T for language  :


"Damn, Clare when did you turn into such a hottie?" My best friend Ali said as she looked at me while I was putting on my costume for the Halloween Dance.

"You're the one who told me to buy this!" I said as I looked at myself in the mirror, maybe I shouldn't have bought this. I was wearing a black dress that was long, but was slit on from my middle thigh down, _maybe they would kick me out for wearing this,_ a cape that I could wrap around myself to hide the dress and I had in fake vampire teeth with my hair curled as normal.

"Maybe I should just change…" I said sadly as I looked at myself. All of a sudden I was slapped in the stomach. Hard. "You're not taking off that dress! You look sexy and Eli will want to stay with you all night, to keep away the boys from grabbing your thighs and hips and ass." She smiled evilly. In my opinion Ali looked way better, she was dressed as a witch she has a short cape on with a short dress. Black and white stockings and weird boot looking things and a small hat on top with her hair down and straight, _she's way prettier than me!_

**DING DONG!**

_ELI!_ I smiled; I was so excited to see what he looked like. _Arrogant jerk didn't tell me!_ I answered the door; he had on a black button up tee-shirt with black pants. Oh and can't forget about the cape and vampire teeth.

"Wow…Clare you look amazing." He said with wide eyes, right when I was about to say that he looked pretty great himself, Ali just had to scream at the top of her lungs: "TOLD YOU HE WOULD THINK YOU WERE SEXY!"

I mentally slapped her across the face 5 times on the right cheek then 5 on the left; I blushed a very deep red. "She's right you know, you are sexy." He said looking at my leg peeking out from the cut in the dress. "T-thanks Eli, you're looking hot tonight." I said while laughing, "Where's Adam?"

"Right here Clare." He walked around Morty. He was going as a ghost; he looked pretty good, dressed in all white from head to toe. I realized something that pissed me off, "YOU LET HIM DRIVE MORTY AND NOT ME!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Well…baby…you see….umm…" Eli stammered. "I told you she would be pissed at me, Adam!"

"What the hell Eli! You told me I couldn't drive, but Adam could! How sexist!" I said as I walked back into the bathroom where Ali was. "It's okay Clare," She smiled at me "You can drive him crazy tonight by dancing with some other guy, and then he'll get jealous and let you drive…Morty all the time." She whispered.

"Clare listen, Eli lost a bet so I got to drive Morty. It wasn't fun; I couldn't drive past 35 MPH." Adam said, I looked over at Eli.

He was sitting on the couch waiting for me to sit by him; I didn't mean to over react, I thought he was being sexist. He knows I hate that...UGH now I have to apologize.

I walked over to Eli and sat myself down on his lap; Adam took that as a sign to leave. "Clare you know I'm not sexist." He said in a low voice, "You can drive Morty to the school if you want." I smiled _God he is cute!_

"No. You drive Morty; I'd probably turn the radio station to a different channel. You know the rule driver is the one who controls the radio." I started giggling. He gave me a fake horrified look. "Clare Edwards, you are never allowed to drive Morty if you are going to change the station." He said as if he was my dad. I laughed and slapped his arm lightly, then leaned in for a kiss. _Such soft lips_, but guess who had to ruin it?

"Clare we have t...WHOA MAKEOUT SESSION!" Ali yelled. "You guys are sick!"

"Ew, yeah they are." Adam joined in, but Eli and I were still kissing. Who cared about moment ruining friends? I had Elijah Goldsworthy, sexiest boy alive…well in my eyes sexiest. Eli pulled away and rested his forehead on mine, "You know she's right. Again. We should leave." He whispered, I kissed him again sat up and yelled "SHOT GUN!" then I ran as fast as I could in my, what Ali called, 'Stripper Heels'.

"NO FAIR!" Yelled Adam as he chased after me. I was almost in the car when I was yanked back, "I get front seat!" he said while smiling.

"Excuse me is Eli your boyfriend? NO! Ha-ha I win." I smiled and jumped out of Adams arms and into the front seat. I heard Adam yelling and Eli laughing and telling him to get in the back with Ali, who was already back there. Eli finally got in the driver's seat and we headed towards Degrassi.

**~THE DANCE~**

The music was so loud I couldn't even hear myself think. I couldn't see Ali or Adam so it was just me and Eli. I smiled. After about 20 minutes of dancing with Eli, who just kinda of stood there with his hands on my hips swaying a little. I kept leaning into him more, trying to soak up as much Eli-Time as I could.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Eli yelled.

"WHAT?" I yelled back. I couldn't hear him too well, so he pulled me to a hallway.

"I said, what are you thinking, when you kept leaning closer and closer?" He questioned while putting his hands on my hips.

"I was thinking that…well I was really thinking it was just you and me alone. We haven't been anywhere alone in a long time, have you realized that?" I looked at him and put my hands around his neck as he backed me into a locker.

"Yes, I have realized and I don't like it one bit." He stated while nuzzling my neck. We started making out, but Adam came out to the hallway and told us it was a slow song and everyone had to participate.

"Yay, dancing…this will be fun." Eli said in a sarcastic voice. I smiled and grab his arm.

"You're dancing with me, of course it will be fun." I said while laughing. We started slowly in circles to "I Miss You" by Blink 182. It was kind of our song, in a way…not really.

I laid my head on his shoulder and pressed my hands against his chest, I really did miss him. With school and trying to stay close to my other friends, it's been pretty hard to make room for him. He kissed the top of my head and said "Ah, Clare-Bear. How I've missed you so." He started chuckling.

I looked up at him and kissed him lightly, just then a new song came on and Ali dragged me to dance with her to Ke$ha's song "Butterscotch". It was really embarrassing with Ali, who was dropping to the ground and back up. She made me dance like that with her, kinda hard in heels like mine.

When I looked back at Eli, Bianca was touching his chest. He was trying to back up put she pinned him against the wall and grabbed his 'Area' and kissed him. I couldn't help myself, I took off my heels walked over there calmly with Ali, who was also pissed.

"Whatya doing there Bianca?" I questioned trying to stay nice.

"Oh, just showing Eli how he should be treated. I mean it's not like he gets anything from you." She said with venom in her voice.

"Hmm, well he's never complained to me before. Maybe I should go around looking like a slut, then Eli will go out with me…oh wait he already is!" I said glaring at her.

"Wow, Clare has some bark. Let's see if she has bite." She went to punch me but I ducked down and she missed. _What the hell, how did I know to duck? EMILY! Thank you cousin Emily for teaching me to fight. _When I stood up straight again I was smiling.

"Now, now Bianca, I'm not much of a fighter. But I will fight when necessary, are you sure you want to start crap with me." I questioned.

"Clare, let's go." I heard Eli whisper.

"Alright little bitch you wanna take this outside?" she said while pushing my left shoulder.

"Only if I have to." I said calmly, although I wanted to rip her guts out, I had to keep calm. I really don't like to fight, but she was touching Eli. Eli is mine not hers! We both walked outside, fallowing us was Eli, Ali and Adam who somehow found out. Right when we were outside, she threw a punch at my stomach. _Ow, she got first hit. Dang that hurts._

"Wow, you suck at fighting." She went to punch my face, I grabbed her fist and punched her in the stomach. _Forget the pain. Stop Fighting. Eli is going to be pissed at you._ I looked at Eli, he was mad. Really mad, Ali was smiling and telling me to go more. Adam just stood there, wondering why we were fighting. She punched my face. _OW!_

"UGH!" I got up as she turned around and kicked her in the back. "I don't want to fight Bianca! Just tell me you won't touch MY boyfriend ever again and we can move on!" I said while holding my head, _oh man…I'm bleeding._

"No! You stupid whore! I want Eli, and I will get him." She went to kick my stomach, but I grabbed her leg and made her fall.

"Stop it Clare!" I heard Eli yell, he tried to run to me, but Adam stopped him and was reminding him of when he wouldn't stop with Fitz.

"Bianca! Why would you go after Eli if he has a girlfriend?" I questioned, while holding her down as best I could. She was pretty strong.

"Because, I never had an Emo boyfriend." She laughed and head-butted me. I fell over, clutching my head. _Oh my! I'm going to kill her! Sorry god, I'm about to swear!_

"You stupid whore! You can be single for one fucking minute! You don't have to kiss a every nine seconds and you don't have to where reveling clothes to make someone like you!" I got up and quickly hit two pressure points which made her fall to the ground.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" She tried to get up, but she was going to be paralyzed for the next 3 minutes.

"You're right, I don't. But that doesn't mean you have to around acting like some kind of slut. Oh and by the way thanks for ruining my dress!" I said and walked away. I looked at it, _awe man! I can't wear this ever again! _The front half was tore off at the knees and under and there were holes in the back.

"Clare, what were you thinking?" Eli yelled at me. He ran up to me and was trying to wipe away the blood from my head and arm.

"I was thinking some stupid whore is touching MY boyfriend! What else was I suppose to do! I told her we didn't have to fight!" I yelled.

"Umm…you two should go talk this out, we can find a ride home. Right Adam." Ali said while looking at Adam.

"Uh…yeah! I'm sure my mom could pick us up!" he said while smiling and walking away.

Eli looked at me and pulled me over to Morty. "I never want you to fight again. You hear me?" he sounded angry.

"Hmm, sure Eli, I'll just do what you did when I told you not to fight!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face. _My head hurts so badly!_

"Clare! I told you I changed! Why can't you let that go?" He yelled back.

"BECAUSE ELI! I WAS SO SCARED YOU WERE GOING TO DIE ALL BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN THAT PUT ME THROUGH?" I screamed while crying. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me, I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me.

"Clare…I care for you so much. I didn't feel pain to that extent, but I did feel pain. What if you had hit your head on the concrete? You may have died on impact. I'm sorry for putting you through that, but you scared me too." He held me tighter. I cried more.

"Eli…will you take me home so I can get new clothes?" I was staring at him.

He gave me a smirked at me. "Yes Clare Bear, but then we are going to the Hospital to get your head checked out." He opened the passenger door and drove me to my house.

_Why are Degrassi Dances so crazy!_

**Ahh! Haha Hope you guys liked that one (:**

**Kinda made Clare more aggressive and made Eli a bit emotional, but not as bad as my other story. :p**

**Tell me what you think (:**

**-Danielle 3**


End file.
